My Dad and I rebuilt a 1959 Chevy in our driveway
by alittledropofmagic
Summary: Blaine Anderson is home for the summer and rebuilding a peice of scrap metal just happens to be one of his fathers many attempts at bonding.
1. Time to go

**_Well hello magical people, so im suffering huge glee withdrawals at the moment and have been watching everything with Mr Darren Criss when i came across sexy the other day. Blaine mentions one of his fathers many attempts at bonding... and i thought it would be fun to write all about that summer.  
>Yes, im Australian hence all the slang and Mum being spelt wrong.<em>**

For the cleverkids look out for the starkid references, they are hid very sneakily though :)  
>ALSO: I do not own Glee, if i did it would be screwed, i would however like to enquire as to where i could own a Darren Criss... would fit perfectly in my wardrobe ;) ENJOY xx<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hi Mr Hummel, Need a hand?"<em>

_"Yeah why dont you hand me that carberry?"_

_"There you go"_

_"Im suprised you knew which one it was"_

_"My Dad and I rebuilt a 1959 Chevy in our driveway two summers ago, one of his many attempts at bonding"  
><em>

xxXxx

Friday, 2:53pm, last day of freshman year… summer.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_  
>I had about six minutes and fifty three seconds until school was over for this year and one thing was for sure that six minutes and fifty three seconds wasn't enough.<p>

I began to wonder would happen this summer. Im not going to lie, deep down I just wished that I could have a summer romance, just like James and Cameron did…except with a boy. Perhaps we would meet at a park and the entire summer would be enjoyed as we sat by a pool and ate ice cream. The hot summer nights would be spent looking up at the stars playing my guitar and knowing there was no reason to be leaving because we didn't have to go to school in the morning. Yes, a summer romance was exactly what I wanted, just me and one special person.

And as that thought stayed in my head I didn't even notice the huge cheesy grin that appeared on my face… well someone did.

_Thump!  
><em>"Blaine!" James said as I realised a ball of paper just hit me "nice smile" a massive chersire cat grin spread across his face and he could barely sit still in his seat, James sure couldn't wait for summer.

"Day dreaming AGAIN Blaine?" Cameron spoke with a laugh in his voice.

I shot a SHUT UP glance at them before Miss Fletcher interrupted us.

"Mr Anderson, as much as im sure you and your friends are going to be having a thrilling summer you ALL still have about four minutes to listen to me… without falling asleep!" with a roll of her eyes she continued. "You have all been great students and I hope I am your teacher again when you return in the fall. I am proud of your progress and I know everyone has learnt some valuable lessons this year and I expect great-"

The bell rang. THANK GOD!

Before Miss Fletcher could even finish her sentence the class room was empty, everyone had somewhere much more important to be.

I quickly grabbed my books and headed for the door.  
>"Oh, Mr Anderson"<br>"Yes, Miss?"  
>"Good luck this summer. With everything, I know your home life isn't easy at the moment but hopefully-" I cut her off<br>"Thanks Miss Fletcher, have a good summer" as I politely smiled and left.

As much as all the other students were looking forward to summer, and trust me I really wanted to look forward to it as well, I knew that school was an escape for me and without it I would be left to stay at my house, with my parents and of course my father.

"Blaine!" James screamed from the other end of the hall as we began to walk to the bus stop "Can you believe it? I can't believe im going to Australia for the summer! Although its winter over there but I hear the winter isn't too bad and I get to see a kangaroo and maybe even a koala and-"  
>"Eat some vegemite?" Cameron said with disgust on his face "seriously, who eats that stuff? At least im spending the entire summer with <em>my girlfriend<em> in Florida"  
>"It's a shame you have to stay In Ohio for summer Blaine" James continued "BUT I'll bring you back an awesome souvenir, would you like a koala?"<br>"Im pretty sure that's illegal James, but thanks for the thought" I tried to hide my jealousy but it obviously wasn't working.  
>"Oh cheer up Blainey, who knows good things can happen this summer, anything is possible" Cameron said in a not so convincing voice.<br>A fake smile spread across my face. "Yeah maybe guys, thanks, I better, my bus, well, you know, its coming so I, I should go"  
>"Catch you later Blaine!" The taller boys said in unison<br>"Bye guys, see you in the fall" I smiled as I put my headphones in, got on the bus and began my trip to 112 Manchester Avenue…the Anderson Residence.

Summer had started. And I knew there was no escaping it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TA DA! :]<br>Pop me a review and ill be able to fix up the shonky bits and get to work on the third chapter, i wrote chapter one and two at the same time so click the little next button and enjoy! xx**_


	2. Get his hands dirty

xxXxx 

"Well here we are Blaine" I spoke to myself looking at the Victorian style house I would spend every day of the next three months. "Come on, quicker it starts, quicker it's over with. Courage"

I fumbled in my pocket for the key and opened the door. With one click I was in.  
>"Mom?" I questioned as I walked into the empty house "Im home!"<br>"In the kitchen Blaine"  
>"Oh, hey Mom"<br>"Good day today Blaine?"  
>"Yes, I guess it was ok"<br>"Good"  
>"You?"<br>"Fine."  
>"Hey mum, I was just wondering if maybe this summer we could-"<br>"Blaine, your father will be home soon, and since it's just us for the summer we are having a family dinner and starting off on the right foot, now do me a favour and set the table."  
>"Ok, once I have done that I will head up to my room, call me when Dad's home?"<br>"I will Blaine"  
>"Thanks"<br>"Oh and Blaine, don't get upset at me but your father does want to spend some time with you this summer and it will happen, we ARE going to be a family again."

My mother almost thought that it was possible but just for tonight I would agree, I would smile and say all the right things and be the _perfect son_… but John Anderson wanted a straight son. I couldn't give that to him.

I lugged up to my room and sat on the corner of my bed looking around at the 12 x 12 space that was going to be my home for the next three months. It had everything I needed my computer, bed, and guitar but it just wasn't enough. I thought back to the daydream I had earlier wishing it was true and with a sigh I fell back and fell asleep.

"Blaine, your father's home, dinners ready!" I heard mom calling up the stairs as I woke up "Come on Blaine, dinner time!"  
>I rubbed my eyes "Uh, Okay, coming"<p>

As I walked down the stairs as Dad was taking his jacket off.  
>"Good evening Blaine" he said with a nonchalant expression<br>"Hey Dad, good to, um see you."  
>"Come on Blaine, your mother has dinner ready"<p>

We all sat around the table as Dad broke the silence, even though I wish he didn't.  
>"So Blaine, any plans with a special lady this summer, you know summer lovin"<br>"John, Please" Mum said in a pleading voice  
>"You and I both know the answer to that question dad, no."<p>

In an attempt to change the subject Mum started talking "So John, Blaine, what are your plans together for the summer?"  
>I wanted to be the first to reply "Well Dad, I was actually hoping to write a song or two perhaps I could teach you a bit of guitar as well?"<br>"I am not singing Blaine"  
>"Why not?" I questioned<br>"Because, I am a man and we do not sing about our feelings"  
>"I do"<br>"Well, we know you do Blaine, hence why I most definitely am not"  
>"Why Dad, because Im gay?"<br>and with that final word of my sentence mum put her hands in her head and Dad snapped.  
>"Blaine I am not supporting this, this phase you are going through, not under my roof, not for three months! IT IS NOT HAPPENING!"<br>"Well do you know what else is happening?" as I stood up "I am spending my days dreaming about having some summer loving, WITH A BOY! And I am sick to death of everytime I come to make a effort YOU give me reasons why I shouldn't." I could feel my voice getting louder. "AND what is most definitely not happening is me wanting to spend ANY time _bonding _with you this summer. I actually thought dad maybe you wanted to spend time with me this summer but I was obviously VERY wrong! Guess what Dad Im. Not. Changing! And I guess if you want to hide me and my sexuality so badly you will have to lock me in a cupboard under the stairs" With that said I ran up to my room and slammed the door.

xxXxx

My crying seemed to block out most the noise as my parents fought and once it was quiet again and late enough hoping they would be asleep I thought perhaps it would be safe to go downstairs and get a glass of milk. As I stood on the top of the stairs I heard Dad flicking the pages of his newspaper before Mum interrupted him, probably a good idea to stay on the stairs.

"Real smooth John"  
>"Im sorry, but that boy, can you imagine all the things that are going to be said about us?"<br>"He is your son John, remember how happy you were when I told you I was pregnant and when Blaine was born… he is still your son"  
>"We don't have anything in common anymore Julia"<br>"Well find common ground, stop being so damn stubborn and make an effort!"  
>"That boy needs to get his hands dirty… and I think I found something to do that…"<p>

You could hear Dad flick the paper as if he pointed to something followed by a chuckle and silence. What was that man up to?

xxXxx

I had actually planned on sleeping for the entire summer but the sound of screeching metal pulling into our driveway woke me up.

Dads voice echoed up the corridor "Blaine, come down to the driveway, now, got something to show you boy! You're going to like this!"

My first guess was a puppy but not even the roughest of dogs would make that sound so I quickly put on my shoes and ran down to the driveway.

"What. The. Hell?". Those were the words that seemed to escape my mouth as I looked at the pile of junk in front of me. It was rusted with half a hubcap, dents, dodgy paintjob and I didn't even want to think of what was under the hood.

Dad smiled a devilish grin "This is a 1959 Chevy, Blaine, what a beauty!" Dad spoke as he hit the bonnet and some parts fell from underneath  
>"Seriously Dad, aren't you a bit old for a mid-life crisis?"<br>"You want to bond, your mother wants us to bond, and apparently I want to bond too. So Blaine this is our bonding assignment"  
>"You have got to be kidding me"<br>"Nope, Blaine Anderson, this summer we are rebuilding this car…"

I took in the sight of the scrap metal again and one word came to mind. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: and thats that done!  
>Click that little nice review button just below and help me out if i should keep goin with this... the next chapter is Blaine going to pick up some tyres for the new car, i wonder who he might run into there :) xx<em>**


End file.
